1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to drill bits that include sensors for providing measurements and communication of measured and/or processed data to components in a drilling assembly attached to the drill bit.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (wellbores) are usually drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) with a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. The BHA includes devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations, behavior of the BHA and formation surrounding the wellbore being drilled (formation parameters). A variety of sensors, such as pressure sensors, inclinometers, sensor gamma ray sensors, etc. are embedded in the drill bit for providing information about various drilling and formation parameters. The data from the bit sensors is often stored in memory devices in the drill bit, which data is retrieved after tripping the drill bit out of the wellbore for further processing and use. It is desirable to transmit the bit sensor data and/or processed data from a circuit in the drill bit to the BHA and/or to the surface while drilling the wellbore, i.e., in real-time because the drill bit does not generally have adequate space for housing electronic circuitry to process large amounts of data. The BHA normally includes processors that can process copious amounts of sensor data and therefore it is economical to process the drill bit data in the BHA. Also, the drill bit is subjected to greater vibrations and thrust forces than certain parts of the BHA, where it is more desirable to locate the processors.
The disclosure provides an apparatus and methods for real-time communication of data and power between the drill bit and another device, such as a BHA, connected to the drill bit.